Memory devices, such as flash memory, are widely used in computers and many electronic products. Such memory devices have numerous memory cells. Information can be stored in the memory cells in a write operation. The stored information can be retrieved in a read operation or can be cleared in an erase operation. As memory cell density increases for a given device area, maintaining a reliability of information stored in memory devices may pose a challenge.